


Stupid With Love

by mylovelyladdyhumps



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I based Virgil's last name off of the actual Roman dude shsh, I might write a sequel w/ Royality, Logan is a Mess, M/M, Roman and Patton are just watching this all unfold from like 10 feet away, Short One Shot, Who knows??, and Logan's is just improv bc idk, not me thats for sure, oof, really dumb i typed it in legit 30 minutes, really gay, uhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovelyladdyhumps/pseuds/mylovelyladdyhumps
Summary: Logan just doesn't understand. Why the hell can't he breathe right?? Why does Virgil looking at him make his face go red? This is, frankly, ridiculous.`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`In which Logan is an oblivious fool and Virgil is just tryin his best.





	Stupid With Love

Logan didn’t get it. 

Nothing was making sense.

Somehow, he was.. Feeling things. 

Things he hadn’t felt in a while. In.. well, ever, actually.

This.. Guy. He did this. He made him breathless and clammy and nervous and confused and-

And very rambly, apparently.

Virgil Maro. The only kid who still had a MySpace account after middle school. And, to both his and Logan’s surprise, the only person to make Logan Grant sputter and blush like a schoolgirl in an old 80’s anime. 

And here they were. 

Virgil, ever the refined, balanced individual, had tripped and landed on Logan’s lap during lunch, somehow not dropping his lunch of chips and a soda. Now, Logan’s face was a deep red as he scrambled to help Virgil onto his feet, mumbling how he “should be more careful!” and such all the while. Virgil, seemingly snapping out of his reverie, stuttered out an apology and moved to walk away. Logan instinctively grabbed his hand, making an escape fruitless. Their eyes met and Logan quickly moved his hand away. 

“I-I apologize Virgil. I would simply like to say that I..would not dislike your company during this lunch period,” he sputtered, face growing more and more similar to a frosting-less red velvet cake all the while.

Virgil quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh, really?” Despite being 2 inches shorter than Logan, he still made his heart beat ever faster in nervousness? Fear? ..Love? 

Logan quickly scrapped the last thought and felt his ears burn. His eyes were screwed closed as he gasped out, “W-Well, I...Er..You...I..wanted to..uh..‘hang’?”

That spurred a surprised laugh from Virgil. “Dude, were you born in 1970? No one says that. But anyway.. I wouldn’t mind...hanging..with you.” He looked up at Logan, whose eyes were finally open, though they were barely visible due to the fog covering his lenses. A soft, embarrassed smile crossed his face. “C’mon, let’s sit and ‘hang’.” He snorted and settled onto the floor, where Logan had been sitting prior to Virgil’s stumble. Logan followed suit, making sure to not sit on his tattered copy of Cat’s Cradle, though it already looked as if it had seen better days. 

Logan picked the book back up, to continue reading or block his face, who knows. Virgil leaned on his shoulder to see what he was reading and slowly let his head slump on Logan’s shoulder. Logan looked at him, red face still flourishing, and smiled before flipping to the next page. 

 

Needless to say, Roman and Patton squealed and poked fun at them for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uhh...  
> Kinda sucked.  
> To be honest, I'm not great at writing longer things so y'all will have to suffer with my 400-word-writin' self.  
> Anyway.  
> If ya wanna shout at me bout sander sides on tumblr, im mylovelyladdyhumps there as well (insta is yourlocalfriendlynbpal, just in case) and i'll see y'all next time.  
> G'bye!


End file.
